


Love Taste

by icedior



Series: Dream SMP One-shots [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Arsonist Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Smp, Drug Withdrawal, Emotional Manipulation, Fighting, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Moe Shop, Multi, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Revenge, Suicidal Thoughts, Verbal Abuse, Villain Alexis | Quackity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedior/pseuds/icedior
Summary: "I don't care what you sayI know one things true,they don't love you like I do." - Moe Shop(Sequel to My & My Husbands)It's been 6 months since Karl sacrificed his life for El Rapids.Causing a rift in-between Sapnap & Karl. Sapnap realizing this;not liking it at all Sapnap decides to remove the cause of all evil.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/GeorgeNotFound, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: Dream SMP One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054313
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Love Taste

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read Me & My Husbands, I highly suggest doing so! Because this is the continuation & finale to that one-shot, and I wanted to thank everyone for the overwhelming support on my first ever Dream SMP One-shot. It means a lot & I'm beyond shocked.
> 
> Alternating POV's this time :)

Time can change a person- their way of thinking and the form of how they perceive love. You could say that happened to Karl after he found himself with one lifeline to live with his lovers. But seeing how they used him for their own personal gains- living in this life seemed sickeningly unpleasant. Just seeing Quackity no longer made his heart flutter, it was like he had formed _hatred_ for the man. As for Sapnap; his heart still seemed to beat a tad bit faster like it once did. _Just as not as fast like it did before._ It was a devastating revelation that he discovered about himself. Karl currently was sitting on the grass lawn that his house had- he found himself picking them up by their roots and destroying it's own seeding life. The brunette was trying to find peace with thoughts. Even with desperate search of it, it couldn't be found frustrating them more beyond belief. " _Hey_." A voice said breaking them out of his anger fueled thoughts. 

It was _Sapnap._

* * *

_Oddly enough._

"Hi." Karl spoke, sounding more nice than he originally intended to. Making himself scowl in never ending frustration. Sapnap sat besides him. "Why the long face baby?" Sap asked, " _You used me!"_ is what Karl wanted to reply with but he didn't seem to have the courage to vent out his sorrows, despite the situation has happened 6 months ago. _He did keep track, he kept track of everything that had some effect to him._ _This had a bigger effect than the couple knew._ To some extents Karl knew, but tried their best to ignore it all. Even though it seemed hard to do at times. "Just stuff." Karl brushed off. He could see a frown form on Sapnap's face. Karl immediately kissed his lover out of impulse. It took back Sapnap for a second, but the frown turned into a smile quickly. Karl pulled away as he felt the smile form. "Who said I wanted you to stop?" Sapnap teased, making Karl blush. And for a second- things seemed to fall back into place as if, as if. 

Karl _never_ gave his life away. 

"Oh shut up." Karl hissed, as he buried his face into the crook of his neck. Desperately trying to find the normalcy he felt for a moment. A loud noise made Karl jump out of his skin, raising quick goosebumps and a soft sweat down his neck. "What was that?" Karl panicked. Touching his body to figure out if he had been affected,

"I had to shoot a spider with my bow." Sapnap assures. Then Sapnap realized how scared he got. It wasn't the first time since the explosion. Still, it worried him. He wanted Karl to be okay- even though he failed to show it sometimes. Comforting Karl after a loud suspicious noise became routine.

"It wasn't an explosion." Sapnap answers the ever eluding question Karl wanted answered. "Are you sure?" Karl asked him, with puppy dog eyes that pulled Sapnap's heartstring's in every direction imaginable. "Yes- you're still here, _with me."_ replying with a softer tone. Karl smiles, engulfing him into a hug. "Thank you."

Sapnap smiles at the gesture, but knows that there's a bigger problem at hand here. He doesn't want to ruin the moment now, but he rather asked him during their weekly evening dinners that had planned at Karl's house, even though Sapnap has pleaded him to move in with him- several times and he's gotten the same response every time. Which was no. 

Either way Sapnap loved their weekly dinners they had- Karl was such a good cook without trying. Aside from his affectionate personality Sapnap fell in love with the person he was in the kitchen. Sapnap wasn't the best cook, unless when it comes to baking. He could make a mean chocolate bunt cake. That was Karl's favorite dish out of the all the stuff Sapnap would bake. He didn't bake much though. _Probably because he was so lazy at times._

"What's for dinner this week?" wondered Sapnap, intertwining his fingers with Karl. He thought for a second, "Rabbit foot soup with a salad on the side." Karl replied, pressing another kiss on Sapnap's face. He exclaimed in excitement. Karl hasn't seen Sapnap this happy in a while. "Babe I _love_ your rabbit foot soup." He compliments, " _I can't wait!"_ Karl blushes from his compliments, "Sap- are you willing to make your bunt cake?" Karl wondered, "I know you hate the process of-" but was instantly cut off by Sapnap.

" _Of course_ , I just have to get all the ingredients from my house. Anything for _you."_ Sapnap replied with a smile. Karl felt his heartstrings tug once more just like they did 6 months ago. Sapnap rested on Karl's shoulder. "Is that _so_?" Karl teases, poking at his lovers side. "Yeah! _You're my baby."_ Sapnap cooes. Sapnap sighs for a second and gets himself up from the grass and suddenly making a dull face erasing the softer energy he had seconds ago. 

" _Quackity_ wants me to join a business meeting about _El Rapids,_ I'll be back soon though to cook everything with you." Karl's face also went sour hearing his others lovers name. Sapnap noticed the look on the his face and frown, "Do _you_ want to come with me?" He offers him. The brunette boy thought for a moment. Yes, he'd be able to spend time with Sapnap, but then again he's been avoiding Quackity for months now. 

"I don't know..." Karl doubts.

Sapnap pulls him up from the grass and when he got up his lover pulled him closer, feeling his warm breath setting on his soft skin. "C'mon." he whispers, he couldn't help but giggle from all his boyfriends actions. "I _need_ you around." Hearing those words felt good, but they also reminded him of 6 months ago. Did Sapnap really need him around? Or was it those sweet words again that tend to sweeten deals in their favor. "Oh." was all Karl could muster out.

**He was never good at getting his words out.**

"I'm already running _late._ But you're _worth it_." Sapnap grumbles, as his raven hair blocks his eyeview. Karl pushes his hair out of his face. Rolling his eyes playfully, "You're _always_ late." Karl scolds, "But, I'll come." Hearing those words seemed to elate Sapnap, which was a nice thought. Together they made it to the land of the now infamous _El Rapids._

**All from a strong powerful leader.**

_Or so he thought,_

The meeting room was messy, filled with official paperwork of things and stuff and of other things he didn't seem to understand nor care to. "Sapnap! Where the _fuck_ have you been?" Quackity hissed, George was also here... It was slowly becoming too much. Sapnap's grip on his boyfriend's hand seemed to be tighter. Quackity's appearance in itself seemed broken. They immediately saw Karl. " _Fuck is he doing here?"_ His words hurt like quick kunai knifes being thrown without hesitation. "I asked you to come _alone._ " Quackity clarifies. 

" _I wanted him here."_ Sapnap defends. 

Quackity looked tired out of his mind, eyebags seemed more apparent than the last time he saw him 5 months ago. He seemed to be thinner as well, as much as Karl detested on looking him straight in the eye he just had to see if he had any remorse for what happened six months ago. All he saw were bloodshot eyes and dilated pupils. Then it _clicked._ ' _Can't they tell?'_ Karl wondered. It wasn't the first time Karl has seen his estranged lover like this, whenever things got tough they seemed to turn to the pretty powered to the nose to ease the stress; but it always brought out the worst in him. 

The other lover looked at Karl, "I want you, _outside._ " Karl quickly turned to Sapnap, just to check if he'd be okay. But it seemed like he was standing his own ground pretty well.

**Maybe they misunderstood what strong meant.**

It was for the best anyways, all of this was giving him unneeded flashbacks of 6 months ago. He scurried out of there as fast as he could and sat on the chairs that tried to mimic a waiting room. Folding his arms, hoping that the meeting wouldn't last long so that the lovers could return to their small fragments of bliss of earlier.

* * *

"Want to tell me what's your _fucking_ problem?" Sapnap motions. Quackity scoffs, "What's _yours_? You can't seem to follow the one thing I ask of you." Sapnap furrows his brows, "I'm not one of your _bitches_ you can order around." he declares which sets the land leader off. " _You_ work for _me_!" Quackity spats, slamming his hand on the table, trying to form some type of dominance over Sapnap. "Doesn't matter, I'm not gonna get let you disrespect Karl and let you think you're gonna get away with it!" Sapnap argues with passion. 

George interjects, "Shouldn't we get on with the meeting?" being quickly interrupted by Sapnap who seemed to be on a roll. "Mind your business George, this doesn't concern you." Quackity glared at Sap, "Watch it." coming to George's defense, which he has never done before. _Until now._ Sapnap laughed bitterly, " _Georgie_ , don't tell me your letting yourself being _fucked_ by this _piece of shit_ , like some _cheap whore_. What would your dear Dream think?" The tone was so condescending that it left the British man without a word of defense. Confirming his suspicions. 

Now, Sapnap was being staring at a sword pointed at his neck. It was amusing. _For him, at least._ "Don't _fucking_ test me. I will downright _kill you_ no questions asked." Quackity declares in a fake bravado. With swift movements Sapnap smacked the sword out of hand with his own and corner the fragile leader. Now making Quackity having a weapon to his main arteries.   
  
" _You're gonna listen to me, and you're gonna listen to me good."_ Sapnap whispers in ear. 

"I'm gonna resign from working for _El Rapids._ And you're gonna take my letter of resignation like the good _little bitch boy_ you are. You're going to treat Karl with _fucking_ respect whenever you speak to him. The second you _try_ to make another _fucking_ move like you just tried, I'll make sure you won't be able to say any last words. _Got it?"_ He ordered. Quackity was shivering, he didn't know if it was from the cold of the air in the room or from his next withdrawal.

Sapnap freed him from the corner he had him in. Quackity instantly collapsed to the floor. "Jesus fuck- _you're pathetic._ Cocaine _really_ has done a number on you." belittles Sapnap. George goes up to Sapnap and Quackity with a solemn look on his face, "Sap- I'm sorry." he tries to form an apology but Sap paused him in his tracks. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. _I'm leaving._ " 

With that being said, he saw Karl waiting for him outside with a small smile on his face, "That was a quick meeting... Is everything ok?" Karl asked. 

"Let's just go home." Wanting to leave this shit storm behind.

* * *

After Sapnap got the needed ingredients from his house, they proceeded to head to Karl's house. The air was tense between the two since the meeting happened. It wasn't their fault really but it was noticeable between the two. Karl was slowly chopping the carrots for the stew as Sapnap was cracking the eggs into the bowl. He wasn't really paying attention then he realized that he accidentally let shells seep in. 

" _Fuck."_ He cursed in frustration. Deep sighing hoping to find some relief in the stress of _everything,_ but to nothing no avail. 

"Seriously Sap, what happened during the meeting?" Karl prompted as he helped him fish out the egg shells. " _It doesn't matter."_ assures Sapnap. "It matters, _to me_." Karl replies, thinking how his lovers face was written off with sternness and anger. "If I told you what's up, are you willing to tell me what's been up with you?" he offers. 

"Nothing is wrong with me?" 

"That's bullshit and you know it." 

**_Now is your time to be honest._ **

Karl sighs, "I can't stop thinking about what we did at the bridge near Eret's castle six months ago." Sapnap pauses for a minute to look at him, "Baby, that was only to put _El Rapids_ on the map." Somehow that sentence manage to set Karl off into an vision of anger, "But it's _not_ on the map, _is it_? I lost _my life_ for such a _bullshit_ cause!" "I let myself be _used_ for something so **insignificant** , and no one appreciated it in the long run. _Worst part about all this, is that you didn't care._ " Karl ranted, having now tears streaming down his face. Sapnap could see that he was probably harboring this for so long.

" _I'm sorry._ " Sapnap confesses, "I let you do something so _reckless_ and I didn't even put a stop to it. I do care, _I will always care_. Maybe in the moment it didn't seem like I did, but that was because I knew you we're gonna come back to me. _I was wrong,_ because when you came back. You weren't the person you were 6 months ago. _Which puts me to blame._ "

Hugging Karl, making his lover feel safe. " _No one will ever take your life away again._ That's my promise to you." promises Sapnap. Making Karl feel good on airing things out. "Now, what's bothering you?" Karl asked him, not forgetting the deal. Sapnap groaned in defeat. 

He pulled away from the hug giving Karl an pained look. "I _resigned_ working alongside Quackity for _El Rapids_. In the process of turning in my resignation- I found out, he's been _sleeping_ around with _George_." Even though Karl had a small hatred for the other lover, he felt his heart break into a million pieces again. 

**_Everything trailed back to him._ **

"Oh." leaving Karl dumbfounded, "I see." 

"I'm sorry baby." Sapnap sighs. _Maybe it wasn't good to bring up his idea now._

"It's fine." Karl assures, "We didn't need him around anymore." Sapnap was shocked to hear his lover say something being so levelheaded, he now knew that actions like these can't go **unignored** and **unpunished**. 

* * *

Sapnap and Karl were sitting in the living room playing a board game, currently Karl was gaining the advantage with a pleased smile on his face. 

"Hey, why don't we _married_ already?" Sapnap suggested as he moved a board piece. Karl furrowed his eyebrows, "I thought that we were _already_ married in your imagination?" Karl reminds him, hoping that he wasn't pulling his leg this time. Sapnap laughs at his quoted words being thrown back at him. "I want to do the real thing this time." Karl tried to suppress his smile, but failed. 

"When?" Karl asked, "Next week, city hall. Look pretty." Sapnap replies without thought, "I win." Karl says, making the winning move.

* * *

Three days have passed. It was late at night, and Karl was sleeping soundly on Sapnap's bed. He's been sleeping over more recently, not that he minded it but he felt great, it was practice for when they got married and live their lives out how they truly wanted. They were gonna married soon- and Sapnap wanted to make sure that all the obstacles of them two having pure happiness wouldn't stand in their way anymore. 

That's why he was currently in front of Quackity's house with a gas can of kerosene and a lighter. It wasn't the smartest plan in the book, it leaned towards the symbolic side of things. 

_Motherfuckers like him deserve to burn in hell._

Sapnap poured the kerosene with no hesitation. He was a bit nervous because he was afraid of being caught, but if he did. He'd be willing to risk a life for Karl's sake. After all Karl _was the reason_ he was doing this. And in that thought alone. It seemed to justify his murderous plot. 

He flicked the lighter and watched the fire go a-blazing. Sapnap watched from afar up in a tree. _Laughing manically._ Hoping he suffered more than he made his lover. ' _Die slow bitch_ ' he thought as he went back home as if he didn't indirectly murder someone. 

In the morning, George frantically knocked on his door. Sapnap lazily got up and yelled, "I'm going!" He opened the door and saw George looking completely recked, tear stains on his face, loss of sleep. "Is everything okay?" Sapnap asked curiously, already knowing what was coming. "Sap! _He's dead_! Quackity's _dead_!" George cried out, Sapnap felt bad for a second then remembered everything Quackity caused between his own relationships. 

"What the fuck?" He managed to say, "Do you have any idea who would do such a thing?" George shrugged, "All that matters is that he's in a better place now." Sapnap comforts. 

**A place far away that can't hurt his baby anymore.**

Breaking the news to the Karl was easy, the only word he said was,

"Karma." 

* * *

Finally the wedding was today, Karl was elated. Even though it wasn't a fancy one like he imagined, the idea of finally calling Sapnap his husband was truly happening. Karl put on his suit and fixed his hair was fast as he could, because the appointment they sealed for the city hall was in 30 mintues, _hopefully_ Sapnap wasn't late this time.

Because after the ceremony; they planned on having a little party at their new forever home they bought together. It was pure _bliss._

Karl entered the city hall, seeing that Sapnap was sitting down waiting for them, out of all the times he decided to be early was his own wedding. 

"Baby, you are so ethereal." Sapnap complimented, giving Karl tiny butterflies in his stomach feeling bubbly all over, he felt the same too.

"C'mon- they're waiting for us!" Sap said, grabbing his hand and pulling them into the room they were supposed to be in. Karl yelped in excitement. As the stood there together signing the papers for their marriage to be official, it seemed like they were the only two people in this world, and no one else mattered. Karl wondered if this was the true love he read in books. 

"Any vows you'd like to say to each other?" The officiant asked the couple. 

Karl nodded, and began with his vows.

"We've been through so much, and you've always seem to stick by me and I just know, I will always love you forever and always. You're my world Sapnap. There's no one in this world I would marry besides you." He said in awe. 

The raven hair smiled at his now husband, and gazed deeply into his brown eyes; it was like he could feel the love Karl had for him in his eyes, tilting Karl's head before saying;

"I don't care what you say I know one things true, **they don't love you like I do.** " sealing it with a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> The original wasn't supposed to have a continuation but I was inspired to write one. It's a bit sinister but there isn't any other way I would have it. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
